wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter talents
= Talent Categories = See also: * Hunter Talents calculator at the Official site * Hunter Talent Calculator at merciless-gilde.com = Beast Mastery = Tier 1 Improved Aspect of the Hawk While Aspect of the Hawk is active, all normal ranged attacks have a ... #1% chance of increasing ranged attack speed by 30% for 8 sec. #2% chance of increasing ranged attack speed by 30% for 8 sec. #3% chance of increasing ranged attack speed by 30% for 8 sec. #4% chance of increasing ranged attack speed by 30% for 8 sec. #5% chance of increasing ranged attack speed by 30% for 8 sec. Endurance Training Increases the Health of your pets by... #3%. #6%. #9%. #12%. #15%. Tier 2 Improved Eyes of the Beast Requires 5 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the duration of your Eyes of the Beast by... #30 sec. #60 sec. Improved Aspect of the Monkey Requires 5 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the Dodge bonus of your Aspect of the Monkey by... #1%. #2%. #3%. #4%. #5%. Thick Hide Requires 5 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the Armor rating of your pets by... #10%. #20%. #30%. Improved Revive Pet Requires 5 points in Beast Mastery Talents Revive Pet's casting time is reduced by XX, mana cost is reduced by YY, and increases the health your pet returns with by an additional ZZ. #3 sec., 20% and 15% (respectively). #6 sec., 40% and 30% (respectively). Tier3 Pathfinding Requires 10 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the speed bonus of your Aspect of the Cheetah and Aspect of the Pack by... #3%. #6%. Bestial Swiftness Requires 10 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the outdoor movement speed of your pets by 30%. Unleashed Fury Requires 10 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the damage done by your pets by... #3%. #6%. #9%. #12%. #15%. Tier 4 Improved Mend Pet Requires 15 points in Beast Mastery Talents Gives the Mend Pet spell a XX chance of cleansing 1 Curse, Disease, Magic or Poison effect from the pet each tick. #15% #50% Ferocity Requires 15 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the critical strike chance of your pets by... #3%. #6%. #9%. #12%. #15%. Tier 5 Spirit Bond Requires 20 points in Beast Mastery Talents While your pets is active, your and your pet will regenerate... #1% of total health every 10 sec. #2% of total health every 10 sec. Intimidation Requires 20 points in Beast Mastery Talents *Mana cost: 137 mana points. *Casting time: Instant cast. *Range: 100 yards. *Cooldown: 1 min. Command your pet to intimidate the target on the next successful melee attack, causing a high amount of threat and stunning the target for 3 sec. Bestial Discipline Requires 20 points in Beast Mastery Talents Increases the Focus regeneration of your pets by... #10% #20% Tier 6 Frenzy Requires 5 points in Ferocity Requires 25 points in Beast Mastery Talents Gives your pet a XX chance to gain 30% attack speed increase for 8 sec. after dealing a critical strike. #20%. #40%. #60%. #80%. #100%. Tier 7 Bestial Wrath Requires 1 point in Intimidation Requires 30 points in Beast Mastery Talents *Mana cost: 206 mana points. *Casting time: Instant cast. *Range: 100 yards. *Cooldown: 2 min. Send your pet into a rage causing 100% additional damage for 15 sec. While enraged, the beast cannot be stopped by any means. Marksmanship = Survival = Tier 1 Monster Slaying Increases all damage caused against Beast, Giants and Dragonkin targets up to 3% and increases critical damage caused against Beast Giants and Dragonkin targets by the same. #1%. #2%. #3%. Humanoid Slaying Increases all damage caused against Humanoid targets by upto 3% and increases critical damage caused against Humanoid targets by the same. #1%. #2%. #3%. Deflection Increases your parry chance. #1%. #2%. #3%. #4%. #5%. Tier 2 Entrapment Gives your Immolation Trap, Frost Trap, and Explosive Trap a 5% chance to entrap the target, preventing them from moving for 5 sec. Requires 5 points in Survival Mastery #5%. #10%. #15%. #20%. #25%. Improved Wing Clip Gives your Wing Clip ability a 4% chance to immobilize the target for 5 sec. Requires 5 points in Survival Mastery #4%. #8%. #12%. #16%. #20%. Savage Strike Increases the critical strike chance of Raptor Strike and Mongoose Bite Requires 5 points in Survival Mastery #10%. #20%. Tier 3 Trap Efficiency Increases the duration of Freezing and Frost trap effects by 15% and the damage of Immolation and Explosive trap effects by 15%. Requires 10 points in Survival Mastery #15%. #30%. Survivalist Increases total health by 2%. Requires 10 points in Survival Mastery #2%. #4%. #6%. #8%. #10%. Deterrence Instant cast with a 5 min cooldown. When activated, increases your Dodge and Parry chance by 25% for 10 sec. Requires 10 points in Survival Mastery Tier 4 Trap Mastery Decreases the chance enemies will resist trap effects by 5%. Requires 15 points in Survival Mastery #5%. #10%. Surefooted Increases hit chance by 1% and increases the chance movement impairing effects will be resisted by 5% Requires 15 points in Survival Mastery #5%. #10%. #15%. Improved Feign Death Reduces the chance your Feign Death ability will be resisted by 2%. Requires 15 points in Survival Mastery #2%. #4%. Tier 5 Killer Instinct Increases your critical strike chance with all attacks by 1%. Requires 20 points in Survival Mastery #1%. #2%. #3%. Counterattack Instant cast with a 5 second cool down. 5 yard max range. A strike that becomes active after parrying an opponent's attack. This attack deals 40 damage and immobilizes the target for 5 sec. Counterattack cannot be blocked, dodged, or parried. Requires 20 points in Survival Mastery Requires 1 point in Deterrence Tier 6 Lightning Reflexes Increases your Agility by 3%. Requires 25 points in Survival Mastery #3%. #6%. #9%. #12%. #15%. Tier 7 Wyvern Sting 115 Mana shot that has a 2 minute cool down. Range is 8-35 yards. A stinging shot that puts the target to sleep for 12 sec. Any damage will cancel the effect. When the target wakes up, the Sting causes 300 Nature damage over 12 sec. Only usable out of combat. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on the target at a time. Requires 15 points in Survival Mastery Requires 3 points in Killer Instinct = Key Talents = This section outlines talents to really look out for. With a total of 51 talent points at level 60 you will not be able to put points into everything. As with other classes not all talents play out well in the game. = The Good Talents = From the Beast Mastery Tree Endurance Training- The 15% boost to your pets health can mean a 2 or 3 extra hits before going down. Improved Aspect of the Monkey- This raises your dodge from 8% to a maximum of 13%. Very useful in PvP and PvE. Hunters are not great in melee and damage avoidance is a must. Thick Hide- Reduces the damage your pet takes in battle. Really pays off when you are faced with two or more opponents. This combined with Endurance Training can save you mana from having to heal your pet as often Unleashed Fury- Increases your pets damage which also pays off in increasing its ability to maintain aggro. Bestial Swiftness- Does provide noticable help in getting your pet to and from the target. Well worth the one point it will cost. Use it as backfill. Improved Mend Pet- A must have for the long term. The ability to remove debuffs from your pet reduces your downtime and increases your pets longevity in fights. Ferocity- Anything that increases your pets ability to damage the target is good as it means faster fights and less chance of losing aggro. Intimidation- A great means of interrupting spell casters and also for giving you and your pet a few seconds to recover or inflict damage without taking any yourself. Bestial Discipline- This allows your pet to use his specials and growl more often keeping the aggro on the pet and off of you. Frenzy- Another damage increase that pays off mightly. Bestial Wrath- The focus of the tree. Pays off in PvE and PvP. Increased damage and immunity to fear cannot be underestimated. Great when you need your pet to finish off one mob to move to another quickly. From the Marksmanship Tree Improved Concussive Shot- This talent provides one of the only chances a Hunter has in stopping a spell from being cast other than Beast Mastery Intimidation. It is provides the ability to flee combat or give yourself or your pet a few seconds of relief. Lethal Shots- Provides a means of increasing damage and as such cannot be passed up. Shot]- An ability that can be used by Elves in shadowmeld form. Also the essential means of taking down spell casters quickly with a huge upfront punch. Scatter Shot- Great PvE means to give yourself a few seconds of safety. Good for those mobs who are not affected by Scare Beast. TrueShot Aura- A bonus the hunter can provide his groupmates with. Does require points to be spent on the talent Improved Hawkeye = Suggested Talent Builds = '' Maybe move this section out to a seperate page if it starts growing long -- Goldark 18:02, 23 Nov 2004 (EST) '' Beast Master builds A Beast Master build is a very strong option for those who will spend much of their time solo. As a hunter in dependant on their pet; making the pet stronger improves the hunter. Recommended talents. Endurance Training 5/5. Thick Hide 5/5. Unleashed Fury 5/5. Ferocity 5/5. Intimidation 1. Bestial Discipline 2/2 Improved Mend Pet 1/2 Bestial Swiftness 1/1 Frenzy 5/5 Bestial Wrath 1/1 You can backfill later with the next point of Improved Mend Pet. I would suggest later moving into the Marksmanship tree and obtaining Concussive shot. The key elements in this build are Intimidation which provides you with a quick 2 second stun against the mob you are fighting and Bestial Wrath. Bestial Wrath is a great way to put a lot of damage on a mob quickly. It can also be of good use to finsih off one mob to get to the add quicker. Don't forget to use Initimidation as it can be a lifesaver in both PvE and PvP. Marksmanship builds This is my first edit, as well as my first Hunter (although I do know several high level hunters). So lets give it a run. I would like to point out that there are several talent builders out there, and I suggest using them. That is how I came up with this build. I know the one on the WoW website is printable, or savable as a web address (email it to yourself and you can show anyone, anywhere). Marksmanship-30 points *Improved Concussive Shot 5/5 *Efficiency 1/5 *Improved Hunter's Mark 5/5 *Lethal Shots 5/5 *Aimed Shot 1/1 *Hawk Eye 3/3 *Mortal Shot 5/5 *Ranged Weapon SPecialization 5/5 Beast Mastery-13 points *Improved Aspect of the Hawk 2/5 *Endurance Training 5/5 *Thick Hide 3/3 *Pathfinding 2/2 *Beastial Swiftness 1/1 Survival-8 points *Monster Slaying 3/3 *Humanoid Slaying 3/3 *improved Wing Clip 2/5 I didn't finish the Marksmanship tree all the way to the bottom, I wasn't real impressed with it. I emphasized on it, but wanted a good chance to keep my pet and myself alive. I enjoy PvP and BGs, which helped to make some of the decisions. Feel free to modify this to your own uses, because even though I went with Marksmanship, I am splitting my points between that and Beast Mastery trees. I wanted to keep my pet alive while I was shooting mobs. Of course I an training my pets in armor and stamina as well. Here is a good page to figure pet talents, here is one for pet details, and one for abilities. I hope this helps, good luck and Happy Hunting !!! :AhkMed 09:56, 22 Nov 2005 (EST) Survival builds I mostly PvE so my build may not carry over effectively to PvP. 8 // 11 // 32 - planned 5/5 Beast health talent 3/3 Tough Hide +30% Armor for pet 5/5 Improved Concussive Shot 5/5 Lethal Shots 1/1 Aimed shot 3/3 Beast slayer 3/3 Humanoid slaying 5/5 Deflection 5/5 10% Health Bonus 3/3 Surefooted I'll comment more when I've gained more levels and have the talent points. This works nicely to let you Pet tank, but gives you a nice DPS raise in close combat - I plan on Improved Wing Clip for the decent chance of snare, Lightning Reflexes for the 10% AGI bonus and debating if I want counterstrike enough to respec or just continue on to Wyvern Sting. = Talent Discussion = '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Hunter Talent Discussion section'' Talents, Hunter Category:Talents Category:Stubs